Freebird
by foreversleepless
Summary: Sequel; Whatever It Takes. Bella's said her goodbyes, but now it's time for hello's. Is she going to the music program? And what's up with Edward? Who's Elizabeth and Edward Masen and what do they have to do with Edward? Will their love survive? ALL HUMAN
1. Dedication

**Freebird  
By Foreversleepless**

Sequel to _Whatever It Takes_

* * *

**Dedication: **This story is for my step mother, Terry. Though I'm sure you'll never read this,  
I just wanted to write about your amazing son, and the kind of impact he had in everyone's  
lives. We will surely miss him. And to Gary... I love you and miss you. I wish I would have  
known you better. Hopefully, we'll get to know each other real soon. Whenever the Lord  
allows it. I'll see you, brother. You're the best!

* * *

**Inspiration: **Freebird, By Lynard Skynard  
My Step Mother, Terry, and father, Greg.  
and Stephenie Meyer's **Twilight Saga**

* * *

**Soundtrack:  
**Chapter 1 - What Hurts The Most, by Rascal Flatts  
Chapter 2 - Me and My Gang, by Rascal Flatts  
Chapter 3 - All We Are, by OneRepublic  
Chapter 4 - Hero, by Nickelback  
Chapter 5 - Take a Breath, by the Jonas Brothers

* * *

**Quick Summary:** Sequel to **Whatever It Takes**. Bella finally goes to Michael and says her goodbyes. What happens when she returns to London. Will she fulfill Michael's wish? And what about the summer music program? Her world just keeps spinning and when she turns to Edward why is he spinning to? What's going on with Edward? Why is his acting different? And who is Edward and Elizabeth Masen? Why are they interfering with Edward and Bella? Will their love make it?


	2. A Failed Attempt

**Here's the sequel to Whatever It Takes. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

Freebird

A Failed Attempt – Chapter 1

Song – What Hurts the Most, by Rascal Flatts

* * *

**Previously (Whatever It Takes)**: _These last three lines spoke everything I was feeling. I needed to change. I really did._

And I would do anything, **whatever it takes**, to keep us together. Everything and anything, all for Michael.

Tomorrow was it. I was going to see Michael's grave site for the first time. Tomorrow I was saying goodbye. I had the support of my family and friends behind me, not matter the distance. I knew they loved me and would be there when I needed them the most, but right now I needed tomorrow, Michael. Whatever it takes, I would be there tomorrow.

* * *

Twilight. That's the time of day it was. Michael's favorite time of day. I woke up this morning, early, with Freebird playing in my ear. I'd forgotten to take out my headphones, and turn my iPOD off. Freebird reminded me so much of Michael because the words were true.

_If I leave here tomorrow  
Would you still remember me?  
For I must be traveling on now  
There's too many places I've got to see. _

I will always remember Michael. He'll never be forgotten. Never.

--

I walked to my Infiniti, slowly, before getting in. It was 8:34 pm, meaning it was 5:34 am in London. I haven't talked with Edward since last night, but I saw him in my dream. He was standing next to me at Michael's grave. As much as I wished that would happen I knew it couldn't. He was safe at home, in London, dreaming about God knows what. I missed him so much.

I was on the road now and it started to thunder. I hoped it was just thunder, I couldn't handle rain. I drove down the road slowly, twisting and turning with them. I knew where I was going, and it wasn't the graveyard, because Michael wasn't there. I drove to the corner of Dawn and Sunset but pulled off to the side of the road before reaching the intersection.

I sat in my car in silence, and rested my head against the steering wheel. _I can do this. I _can_ do this. I _will_ do this! _A black Escalade passed me and pulled to the side of the road on the opposite side. I ignored it.

I sat there trying to will myself to move. I had the strength before, why not now? When I needed it the most. What was holding me back? What's wrong? I sat there in the car, thinking everything over.

I came here, all the way from London after only living there for a little over a week, for this moment. And now that it's presented itself, I couldn't move. Mentally, I was stuck. Emotionally, I was a wreck.

The image from my mind, where I was sitting in the passengers seats with Michael driving and Edward in the back, kept popping into my mind. I was here with Michael, but I was missing Edward.

_Whatever it takes, whatever it takes, whatever it takes! _I chanted in my head. I had to do this. Now was the time. Was I ready?

The thought brought on a train wreck of thoughts. _Was I ready_? Was I ready to let go, to move on, to say goodbye? Did I have the strength to do it? The courage? I did in London, when I was safely nestled in Edwards arms. And I did last night, after I got off the phone with my angel.

It all rooted back to Edward. I was giving Michael up, but hanging onto Edward. I was ready then, what about now? And what happened if this thing with Edward didn't last? The thought shot sharp, painful daggers into every part of my body, and most of all, my heart. It was a possibility. This thing with Edward was not guaranteed to last forever, but how I wish it would.

A light tap brought me out of my trance. My head shot up and looked into the night, twilight had passed. It took a moment for my eyes to focus on the god before me. _I must be dreaming_ _or my eyes are playing cruel tricks on me._ Before my eyes stood Adonis, himself. Edward.

His face lit up when his eyes met with mine and threw my door open with such force that I thought the door would be ripped off the hinges. I was in his arms in seconds, staining his shirt with my tears. He held me, kissing any of my body parts in reach. My hair, my head, my eyes, my cheeks, and lastly my lips. It was a bitter sweet kiss, the kiss of our reunion. He was real.

He broke the kiss but still held on to me, laughing a frustrated laugh. From behind me I heard Emmett yell, "Couldn't last a day without each other." It was true, I couldn't.

I turned around and saw all my friends standing before me, minus Mike and Vince. Alice and Rose ran up to hug me in their tight death grips. And when I was pulled from that, Emmett, the grizzly bear, pulled me into a hug that probably broke a bunch of bones. "Emmett... can't breath... breaking... bones," He chuckled then set me down gently, and I was again, pulled into another hug by Jasper.

"What are you doing here?" I croaked after Jasper released me.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist as Edward put his chin on my should to whisper in my ear, "You really didn't think you were going to come here alone, did you?" It sent shivers down my spine.

I guess I should have known better. Alice never listens to me. "How did you find me?" Edward laughed.

"It's a small town. And the Internet makes it even smaller." I guess that explained it. But now that I was here, I don't think I could do it. I mean, here with Edward, I had the strength I needed, but Edward didn't need to see me like that. It wasn't going to happen. Not today. I suppressed a sigh.

"Well, why don't I show you back to the house? We don't need to be standing on the side of the road." Michael's stone was placed back in the woods. My friends didn't know what I was here for. "I'm tired," I faked a yawn.

"We'll follow you, Bella?" Jasper asked. He must be driving. I nodded my head and walked over to the drivers door.

I attempted to open the door, and had it a opened a crack, when a strong arm shot out in shut it. "Hey!" I whined. Edward chuckled.

"I'm supposed to open the door for you," but he didn't. Instead he pressed me up against the car door, kissing me fiercely. I responded to the kiss immediately, knotting my hands in his silky hair. My breathing became shallow as my heart rate increased. Everywhere his body was touching mine was in a painless fire. It was heaven.

I pulled back to whisper against his lips, "I love you." I could feel him grin before he kissed me again.

Edward had a hand on my waist and another behind my neck. Our lips moved in sync as I deepened the kiss. Just when I thought I was truly having a perfect moment thunder cracked so loud, causing me to jump and break the kiss. It started in a light drizzle before it started pouring down. Edward didn't waste a second, he opened my door before I hurriedly climbed in and then ran to the passengers side.

Both doors were shut and the vehicle was silent, with the exception of our ragged breathing. Then my phone rang.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside _

It was Emmett. "This can't be good." I groaned. Edward laughed. "Hello, Emmett."

He let out a booming laugh making my rip the phone from my ear, "Boy, you two sure put on a show." He whistled, "It guess it's all the sexual tension building up."

I scolded at the phone, though he couldn't see it. "Bye, Emmett." I snapped the phone shut and began the driving, not caring if they followed me or not.

* * *

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
**What Hurts The Most, by Rascal Flatts**_

* * *

**It's a short chapter, but it's just the beginning. I probably won't be updating as frequently, possibly twice a week. Don't forget to R&R! Bye.**


	3. Meet The Parents

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. It think we broke a record! Anyways, here's chapter two. Hope you like.**

Afterthought: If you like this story and want and EPOV, please go to my profile and vote!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer".

* * *

Freebird

Meet The Parents – Chapter 2

Song – Me and My Gang, by Rascal Flatts

* * *

**Previously**: _It was Emmett. "This can't be good." I groaned. Edward laughed. "Hello, Emmett."_

He let out a booming laugh making my rip the phone from my ear, "Boy, you two sure put on a show." He whistled, "It guess it's all the sexual tension building up."

I scolded at the phone, though he couldn't see it. "Bye, Emmett." I snapped the phone shut and began the driving, not caring if they followed me or not.

* * *

The ride back to my house was fairly pleasant. I was still upset, not about being interrupted, no, that was the best surprise and gift my friends could have given me. No, I was upset at myself, for not being strong enough. For not doing what I came here to do. For not letting go. For not giving Michael a proper goodbye. For not doing it ages ago.

Edward reached across the center console and took my hand, "I missed you so much." I turned to him and flashed him a smile, before turning back to the road. I couldn't let myself get caught up in his dazzling smile. Or the outcome wouldn't be good.

"I missed you, too." There was no denying the ache I felt for him in our time apart.

He squeezed my hand, "What were you doing on the side of the road?"

My stomach dropped. I was sure he didn't know where Michael was buried. It wasn't something you could find on the Internet and I never told him. I answer his question with one of my own, "What were you doing?"

He chuckled, "When we were at the airport renting a car Emmett asked for an Infinit FX45, and the lady said she rented the last one out yesterday and didn't know when it was going to return. When I asked if it was rented to an Isabella Swan she simply refused to tell us, stating it was confidential. Well Emmett was having none of that. He pulled off his shirt, showing his muscles and asked again. She was so... _distracted_, I guess, that when he asked again she nodded her head. Then we rented the Escalade." He smiled triumphantly.

I laughed at the thought of Emmett half naked in the airport. Then I imagined the lady's expression... and the Rose's. I diverted my thought elsewhere. "Still doesn't explain how you knew it was me."

He laughed his soft, musical laugh, "Do you know how many 2008 Inifiniti's are driving around here? It wasn't a hard guess. And if it wasn't you, then I would just ask for directions." I laughed. No one needed directions in Forest Glen. _Too small. _"Your turn."

I wasn't laughing anymore, "Like I said. I was tired." I managed another yawn. It wasn't a lie. I was tired, but it wasn't the truth either.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward give me a calculating look. As I wished, he dropped it, but I knew it was only temporary. We were about five minutes from my house. I felt the SUV slow considerably at the thought. Edward looked over and gave my hand a hard squeeze, "What's wrong, love?" He sounded concerned.

I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. My friends were coming home to meet my family. That was fine, my family would be thrilled. But so was Edward. I could imagine Renee, what she would do, what she would say, and I felt nauseous. And then there was Charlie. There's a reason why I didn't date. One, My dad was the police chief, so I was afraid what he would do to the boys I brought home. And two, my dad was the police chief, and the boys were afraid what he would do if I brought them home.

The SUV was now going fifteen miles under the speed limit. Jasper honked behind me. "You're. Meeting. My. Parents." I couldn't see myself but I knew I was as white as a sheet.

He laughed, "That's what got you looking like a ghost?" He brought my hand up to his lips. I felt his soft, smooth warm lips brush against the back of my hand, "Don't worry, love. Everything will be alright." _How could I not believe him?_

I picked the car up to the normal limit, after I was sure I was in the condition to drive. Edward offered to drive a few times, but there was no way I was giving up my FX45. No way. We pulled into the driveway a few short minutes after that. I made no move to get out as I watched Jasper park half on the street, half on the grass.

Edward, however, had different plans. He jumped out of the SUV when it came to a halt, and marched over to my door. He opened slowly, as to not startle me, and pulled me out by my hand. "Everything will be alright," He repeated.

I nodded my head and shut my door. Alice was by my side with Jasper, Emmett and Rose following. Alice was positively bouncing up and down, singing, "We get to meet Bella's family!" Jasper was trying his best to calm her but it wasn't having much effect. We walked up to the porch, and to the door, Edward by my side the whole time. When my hand reached the door knob I heard Alice stop bouncing, her face and voice suddenly serious, "Don't open the door yet, Bella." She turned towards the group, but only making eye contact with Emmett. I felt Edward shake with silent laughter, beside me, knowing, I'm sure, what she was about to say. "Now, this is Bella's house. Her family. And since Bella is living with Rose and myself, we had to be on our best behavior." Edward's laugh wasn't silent anymore. It was easy to see who she was talking to. Emmett looked sullen.

She turned back to me and nodded her head. I took a deep breath and then twisted the knob, _here we go_.

I walked in the house, taking in the view again. I heard a few breathless gasps behind me, but I ignored them. This was my house, not my home. It wasn't special to me, not anymore. My home was in London, with Edward.

Before me stood, in the center of it all, was a slightly spiral staircase in the shape of a "J". On either side were two hallways the walls painted a soft green color, contrasting with the dark wood floors nicely. If you took the hallway on the left it took you to the living room, which we hardly used, and the dining room. If you went to the right it took you to the rest of the house, family room, kitchen, patio, computer room. Upstairs was where the bedrooms were located, naturally. I explained this to my friends before leading them to the TV room. I held my breath as I stepped in. My mom and Angela were home, now, and so was Ben. My dad wasn't, probably on his way home from another late night at the station.

"Hey, mom. Ang, Ben." I said breathlessly. I knew my friends were behind me, Alice and Edward at my side. My mom's head shot up from her came of solitaire, Angela's from the movie Ben wanted her to watch. "My friends from London came to see me."

Renee had a huge genuine smiled plastered on her face as she came to greet my friends. "Hello, my name is Renee, Bella's mother, as I'm sure you know."

I pointed out my friends, one by one. "Mom, this is Alice, Edward, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett." I didn't want to call attention to any one certain couple, or to Edward and me.

Renee looked around, her eyes lingering on Edward for a moment, before her eyes widened. I thought she was going to embarrass me, saying something about Edward and myself, but my thoughts were silenced when she ushered us into the room, "Oh, how rude of me. Come in. Sit, sit." Our family room was small, cozy, but we all fit in. There weren't many seats, just enough for the couples of Alice, Jasper, and Rose, Emmett. Edward and myself sat on the ground, my back resting on Alice's legs.

Renee came in and sat in the chair opposite us. Edward and myself were sitting fairly close, my hand entwined with his. Renee saw, but said nothing. Relief washed through me. "Alice, right? Bella's rooming with Rose and yourself, am I correct?"

Alice smiled cheerfully. "Yes, Mrs. Swan she's-"

Renee cut her off, holding up her hand. "Renee, please." She smiled at the beaming Alice.

"Renee." She giggled, "Bella's been an awesome roommate. All her stuff has been unpacked and she's all settled in. I haven't found a better roommate, she's equal to Rose." Alice turned and gave me a smile. It made me suspicious, "And she hardly ever complains. Only when we insist on doing her hair and make up for dates, and what not."

My eyes narrowed at her, the pixie behind me was evil. My mom didn't say anything, bless her, but I'm sure it was coming. My mom continued as if nothing about 'dates' were said, "How do you like London?"

It was a general question, anyone could answer. But the one person that answered was the one I wished hadn't. I just didn't want to draw the attention. "London's beautiful. There's something to marvel at anywhere you look, restaurants on every street corner, and," Edward turned to point at Alice, "shops anywhere you look. At least, if you're with Alice." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Renee laughed and was about to say something when there was a knock on the wall. Everyone's head shot up to see my dad standing in the doorway. He smiled, taking in all his guests before him. He was still wearing his uniform but his gun was missing, thankfully. "Hey, dad." I spoke as Renee got up and gave him a kiss.

He smiled at her, forgetting us for the moment. To describe my parents love for one another isn't possible, at least not by words. Each day he comes home and when he sees my mom his eyes light up, he's always smiling. My mom looks like a lovestruck teenager every time their eyes meet and my dad even takes my mom out once, twice, three times a week. They are as much in love today, as the day they met.

He grinned at her, "What's for dinner?"

My mom giggled, gesturing around, "Well I had Italian in mind, but seeing as we have guests, I was just thinking of ordering out, unless you want me to cook some-"

My dad, Angela, myself, and even Ben cut her off, all saying the same thing, "I've got the phone!"

We all jumped up racing out of the room for the cordless. My mother was an unpredictable chef. She could make the worlds first brownies that could substitute as cement, or soup that would take the finish off the hard wood floor the second it made contact. Ordering out was our only chance at survival.

Dad reached the phone first, dialing for the nearest pizza place. I walked back into the family room, my cheeks glowing a bit. My friends were laughing at my embarrassment, but I may have just saved their lives, or their teeth.

The evening went by pretty smoothly. There wasn't too much attention drawn to Edward or myself, but I knew that my parents were dying to know, mostly Renee. Pizza arrived shortly after that, and we all gathered in the dining room to eat. Everyone chatted pleasantly, and I was happy to know that my dad actually liked Edward. The boys got along good with one another and eventually went off into the family room, again, to watch baseball.

That left the girls alone in the living room, to my dismay. "So, Bella, that's Edward, huh?" My mom was finally able to embarrass me. I'm just glad that she did it when she did, away from Edward... and Emmett.

My cheeks burned, "Yeah."

My mom's face became abruptly serious, but her eyes were smiling, "I'm so angry with you, young lady."

My eyes widened in shock, "Why?"

Her face broke out into a grin, "Because you lied to me. Edward's so much better than good looking," she spoke in a hushed voice, but the rest of the girls could hear. _Ugh_.

"Yeah, you should see them two together, I mean really together." Alice giggled as I glared at her. It wasn't as effectively as I would have liked, considering I was as red as a tomato.

"What are they like?" Renee leaned forward, whispering to Alice and Rose, across the table.

Rose shot me a glance, "A cross between Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet in Titanic, or Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams from the notebook." If my face could get any redder, it did.

Rose just compared Edward and myself to some of the most romantic and mushy movies out there. _Were we really like _that?

I check the clock on the wall, indicating it was eleven thirty. Alice followed my gaze, sighed and stood up. Rose followed her lead, "Well it's getting late, and we have to check into our hotel."

My mom and myself knew there were no good hotels around, "Where are you staying?" I asked slowly.

She thought for a second before turning to Rose to confirm, "Steve's Hotel?" Rose nodded.

My mother gasped. Steve's Hotel was the worst one around. "Surely you're not staying here. No..." She paused for a moment to think, "No. You can stay here tonight. We have a guest bedroom and a couple air mattresses. Boys can sleep in the guest bedroom, girls in Bella's." She smiled, proudly at herself.

As if on cue, the boys walked in, Charlie and Ben following.

"Ready to go?" Emmett came over to Rose's side, as did Jasper to Alice, and Edward to me.

"To the car, I hope. You're staying with us tonight." The boys didn't look too surprised. Or I guess they didn't look genuinely surprised. I've known them well enough to know when they are faking.

Charlie did. "What?!" His face was five different colors in five seconds. "There's no way-" Renee silenced him with a kiss. Charlie looked dazed.

From here I could see Renee giving Charlie her pleading look, just like Alice does to me, "Please, honey. They're staying at Steve's Hotel." I saw Renee grimace.

Charlie hesitated for a moment, and distinctively looked between Edward and myself a couple times before looking back at my mother's pleading face. He sighed, "Okay." She kissed him.

Alice sent to boys for their bags, and at first I felt bad for Jasper and Emmett, thinking the girls would have brought three outfits a day, and not knowing how long they were staying... well it adds up. But no, Alice and Rose packed light, only a suitcase a person. Needless to say, I was shocked. My family decided to let my friends and myself hang out tonight, excusing themselves to go to bed early. Angela had plans with Ben and my parents had to work.

My friends voted on a movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. Alice and Rose took up the task of talking about Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom, debating who was better looking, when they brought me into it. "Orlando," Alice spoke dreamily, "or Johnny?" She made a face.

I giggled, "It depends." Edward was at my side and even though he was watching the movie, I felt him tense beside me.

"On what?" Rose pressed.

"Is Johnny or Orlando Edward?" He squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. Emmett whistled causing my cheeks to flame.

Eventually, the movie ended and we figured it was time for bed, not wanting to push my parents further. As promised, the boys went to the guest room and the girls went to mine. I was reluctant, not wanting to part from Edward, but I kept telling myself he was one room over, and I would see him tomorrow.

Edward hesitated outside the guest room door. Alice and Rose were already in my room, getting ready for bed as the boys in the guest room, so it was just us for the short moment. He pulled me close, cradling me to his chest, "Goodnight, love." He kissed my forehead, "I'll see you in the morning."

I looked up to him and kissed him fully on the lips, catching him by surprise, "I'll see you then." I smiled at him and turned away, opening my door. Edward was walking into the guest room and the last thing I heard from his was, "Goodnight, my Bella. Sweet dreams."

* * *

_It's a brother and a sister kinda thing  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my gang  
We live to ride, we ride to live  
Me and my gang  
Jump on that train  
Grab a hold of them reigns  
We gonna rock this thing, cock this thing__  
Me and my gang  
**Me and My Gang, by Rascal Flatts**_

* * *

**Please review. I mean think about it. I took me a while to get this chapter out but the more reviews I get the more I want to get the next chapter out. Oh, and ask for a "sneak peek"!**


	4. PS Songs For The Soul

**Thanks being just being there. For being awesome. Here's chapter three!**

Attention: I made a myspace page for my stories and you. You can message me there, and check out the pictures of this story and others there. It's my "homepage" and the link is under updates on my profile! thanks.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer". Also, I do not own any of the songs relating to this story.

* * *

Freebird

P.S. Songs For The Soul – Chapter 3

Song – All We Are, by OneRepublic

* * *

**Previously**: _Edward hesitated outside the guest room door. Alice and Rose were already in my room, getting ready for bed as the boys in the guest room, so it was just us for the short moment. He pulled me close, cradling me to his chest, "Goodnight, love." He kissed my forehead, "I'll see you in the morning."_

I looked up to him and kissed him fully on the lips, catching him by surprise, "I'll see you then." I smiled at him and turned away, opening my door. Edward was walking into the guest room and the last thing I heard from his was, "Goodnight, my Bella. Sweet dreams."

* * *

I was tossing and turning all night long, unable to fully fall asleep. Alice and Rose had fallen asleep after answering a few of my questions. I was tired, but my body didn't want to dreaming. I was sleeping on the air mattress because there was no way Alice and Rose were going to sleep on the floor, so when I decided I needed some "air" I got up, grabbed my phone, and left my room.

I didn't really know where I was going, I had not planned destination. I just walked, finding myself down stairs. I walked down the steps and just started walking around, taking in the house in the dark. My hands brushed over the mantel of the fireplace, the couches in the living room, the candles on the table.

I walked down the hall and found myself in front of a door. And not just any door. _His _door. Michael's. My breathing hitched, and my heart pounded as I hesitantly put my hand on the door knob and turned it. His room was no different than the day we left to go biking, September 2, 2007. Michael was fairly messy, so there were clothes thrown everywhere. His guitar was still in his case, opened, at the foot of his bed. His bed wasn't made, and his desk was cluttered.

I walked over to his desk, and stared at the middle drawer on the right hand side. I knew where Michael kept his songs, but I respected his wishes and never read them. But now, now that he wasn't... here, he surely wouldn't mind if I read them, right? I wanted to be close to my brother and his music was the only thing that had done it for me.

Hesitantly, I placed my hand on the handle and tugged it open. I didn't bother looking in the drawer, knowing full well that they weren't in it, but above it. I put my hand in and pulled down on the thin plastic folder there. I walked over to his bed, my heart pounding. I was having trouble opening it, I was losing my strength. I sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, when I felt the weight shift on the bed.

I turned my head sharply, my face draining of any color, when my eyes met with the face of an angel. "Shh," Edward place his hand on my lips before he was certain I wasn't going to scream. I let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the folder.

I stared at it, before I felt myself being pulled onto Edwards lap. His arms snaked around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. I took in a deep breath, and not knowing where my strength came from, I opened the folder.

The first thing I noticed was the folder flaps names, "Finished" and "In Progress". I went to the finished side first and, slowly, pulled out his work, careful not to tear anything. The first song was titled "Like Is A Highway". I read through it carefully, knowing what he was thinking of when he wrote it, his motorcycle. _Silly boy_. Behind his song was the guitar tabs.

* * *

Life Is A Highway  
July 2, 2006  
Michael G. Swan

_Life's like a road that you travel on  
_ _When there's one day here and the next day gone  
_ _Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand _ _  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind _

_There's a world outside every darkened door  
_ _Where blues won't haunt you anymore _ _  
Where the brave are free and lovers soar _ _  
Come ride with me to the distant shore _

_We won't hesitate  
_ _To break down the garden gate _ _  
There's not much time left today _

_(Chorus)_  
_Life is a highway _ _I wanna ride it all night long _ _  
If you're going my way _ _I wanna drive it all night long _

_Through all these cities and all these towns _ _  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
_ _I love you now like I loved you then _ _  
This is the road and these are the hands _

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights _ _  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights _ _  
Knock me down get back up again _  
_You're in my blood _ _I'm not a lonely man _

_There's no load I can't hold _ _  
Roads are rough, this I know _ _  
I'll be there when the light comes in _ _  
Just tell 'em we're survivors _

_(Chorus) x2_

_There was a distance between you and I  
_ _A misunderstanding once _ _  
But now we look it in the eye _

_There ain't no load that I can't hold _ _  
Roads are rough, this I know  
_ _I'll be there when the light comes in _ _  
Tell 'em we're survivors _

_(Chorus)_

* * *

He loved his motorcycle. It was his favorite possession, besides his guitar. He rode that thing for hours, driving to no place of importance. Pulling stunts to dangerous for someone so inexperienced and stupid. Every once in a while he would get me on that deathtrap, thinking he was being completely safe, careful. Never knowing the thing he loved the most would be the cause of his destruction. The next song was called "Stand" and also had the guitar tabs with it.

* * *

Stand  
September 2 2006  
Michael G. Swan

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame _ _  
Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight  
_ _But you'll be alright, you'll be alright _

_(Chorus)_  
'_Cause when push comes to shove _ _  
You taste what you're made of _ _  
You might bend 'til you break _  
'_Cause it's all you can take _ _  
On your knees you look up  
_ _Decide you've had enough _ _  
You get mad, you get strong _ _  
Wipe your hands, shake it off _ _  
Then you stand, then you stand _

_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
_ _The edge of a canyon with only one way down _ _  
Take what you're given before it's gone _ _  
And start holding on, keep holding on _

_Every time you get up and get back in the race  
_ _One more small piece of you starts to fall into place  
_

_(Chorus)_

* * *

Ironically enough, this song was dated exactly a year before the incident. I was starting to wonder if he was psychic in his writing. So far his songs were beautiful, all managed to bring tears to my eyes. They spoke wonders about his life. I felt like I was peering into his soul, and it scared me. He was so different than I thought, yet exactly the same. The next song was called "I'm Moving On".

* * *

I'm Moving On  
January 12, 2007  
Michael G. Swan

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons _ _  
Finally content with a past I regret  
_ _I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness _ _  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
_ _I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
_ _I'm moving on _

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
_ _Each one is different, but they're always the same _ _  
They mean me no harm, but it's time that I face it _ _  
They'll never allow me to change _ _  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong _ _  
I'm moving on _

_I'm moving on _ _  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
_ _And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone _ _  
There comes a time in everyone's life _ _  
When all you can see are the years passing by _ _  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone _

_I've sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
_ _Stopped to fill up on my way out of town _ _  
I've loved like I should, but lived like I shouldn't _ _  
I had to lose everything to find out _ _  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road _ _  
I'm moving' on _

* * *

This particular song shocked me. It was semi how I felt, but I wasn't really moving on. Just saying goodbye. At least, that's what I kept telling myself. I have yet to deal with my ghosts and demons. I hadn't found the courage to do that. And no, I'm not content with the past I regret. But I hope to be. Someday. His last song was a second copy of "My Wish". Behind that was a little note.

* * *

_Bella,_

_I had a feeling you might read this, but you better hope I don't catch you. You're probably in my room, going through this as revenge, though I don't see what I did wrong. All I did was send in your application to the summer music program and the University of London. I did you a huge favor, and here you are, searching through my things. I'm hurt. Just kidding._

_I figured sooner or later you would be in here, reading what I wrote. I'm just surprised it took you this long. You better do that summer program, and if you do I'll help you with your song. Anyways, get out of my room before I come home and kick your butt._

_Love you always,  
Your dear brother,  
Michael_

_(P.S. You _know_ I will kick your butt-whick.)_

* * *

The ending made me giggle through my tears. When we were just kids, Michael and myself were walking through the Zoo and Michael was driving me insane. He just wouldn't leave me alone. So I did what any lady would do, push him on his butt. He fell down with a thump and said, "Oww. I hurt my butt-whick!" Every since then, whenever one of us would fall – and usually it was me – we would ask each other if they hurt their butt-whick. It was tradition.

I totally forgot Edward was there, sitting behind me, at least did until he wrapped his arms around me, cradling me to his chest. I silently cried. I cried for for Michael. I cried for his potential. I cried for my family for losing him. For my friends, for losing the chance to meet him. And I cried for me. For not getting to see him, for not saying goodbye... for not having the courage.

"I love you, Bella."

Edward held on to me tight, as I clung to Michael's work. He whispered words of comfort in my ear, holding me as tight as he could. Somewhere during my meltdown I remembered the promise I made to myself about Edward never seeing me cry again, and that brought on a new wave of hysteria, which was worse than at actual crying. If Edward wasn't scared before, he was now. But eventually, my tears ran their course and I cried myself to sleep.

I barely remember Edward picking me up, carrying me upstairs, but I do remember clinging to Michael's folder like my life depended. Edward must have set me down on the air mattress without waking Alice and Rose, how I'll never know. All I knew was that night I fell in a dreamless sleep, with the scent of Edward intoxicating me.

* * *

_I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong  
Black and white didn't fit you  
And all along, you were shaded with patience, _

_your strokes of everything that I need just to make it  
And I believe that I could tear you apart but it won't break _

_Anything that you are, you are  
We'll say our goodbyes you know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die, It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
__All we need, all we need, our love is at a bind  
**All We Are, by OneRepublic**_

* * *

**Please review, and ask for a "sneak peek"!**

Please note: All the songs in the story are Rascal Flatts songs, but I borrowed them for the time being. I do not own them in anyway. But I love them.


	5. I Don't Have To Be Batman

**Thank you for understanding. I'm back in Ohio (where I live) but my father is going on vacation tomorrow (July 15th) so I have to go to my friends. Depending on the plans, but I don't know when I'll be able to update. I promise it won't be long (like a week or anything) but it might be a while. Sorry, but I think it would be rude to ignore her and stay on my computer, especially after she's opening her home to me. It won't be long!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the saga's books. If you look on the cover the authors name is "Stephenie Meyer". Also, I do not own any of the songs relating to this story.

* * *

Freebird

I Don't Have To Be Batman – Chapter 5

Song – Hero, by Nickelback

* * *

When I woke up that day I felt too comfortable to be sleeping on an air mattress and my pillow felt too hard to be _my_ pillow. I opened my eyes, slowly, and when they were fully opened I shut them fast, "Ooh." My eyes met with the most gorgeous green eyes ever. I had to be dreaming.

"Bella," A musical voice chuckled. "Good morning, love." I felt the angel's lips press on my hair. It took a moment for my mind to work, and when it did I jumped up from where I laid.

I wasn't in my room. No, I was in the family room. "H-how did I get here?" I stuttered.

He chuckled. "I brought you here."

I looked around, and noticed the sun was coming in from the westward window. It was past noon, I slept for a long time. Then I realized I was in my house, and no one but Edward and myself was here, "Where is everyone?"

"Alice took our friends our shopping, looking around Forest Glen. She should be back around two. And your family is still at work." He took one look at my expression and laughed, opening his arms, inviting me in. A nearly irresistible invitation.

I shook my head, "May I shower first?" I might have morning breath.

He smiled, putting down his arms, "Of course."

I walked to my room and gathered my bathroom necessitates. When I stepped in the bathroom, after I started the shower, I took a look at my reflection. My eyes were red, but not swollen. I look tired like I hadn't sleep. And I looked even more pale, if possible. I unintentionally blushed, bring the color back to my cheeks, at the thought of Edward seeing me like this. I stripped down before getting in the shower, letting the hot water sooth my aching muscles.

It was a long shower, but eventually I made myself get out. I changed into my pair of jeans and t-shirt then combed my hair into a ponytail. When I looked back at myself in the mirror, there was a difference. My eyes were a subtle pink. I still looked tired, but nothing abnormal, and the hot water seemed to being back some color to my skin. I walked back to Edward when I felt myself decent enough.

He was still in the family room, watching soccer; Japan vs. Russia. I cringed. When Edward was aware of my presence, he opened his arms wide and I curled up on his lap, taking in his sweet, delicious scent. "How was your sleep?" He asked, though I'm sure he knew.

"Tiresome," He chuckled at the irony. Then something clicked, "Why was I on the couch?" He gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head to the side.

His confusion was contagious, "I slept on my air mattress, didn't I? How did I get all the way down here?"

He looked even more confused, but his eyes were pained. "Don't you remember last night at all?"

I thought about it, "We watched Pirates and then went to bed... upstairs." It sounded more like a question.

He didn't look happy about my response and I didn't know why. He said nothing, but got off the couch and left the room. I didn't know what I had done, or said, and felt hurt by his unexplained departure. I sat there for a few moments alone, mulling over our conversation and where my confusion had hurt or offended him, but it was pointless. He was back minutes later, holding a strangely familiar black folder.

Edward looked me in the eye as he sat down slowly, and the pulled me to him, cradling me with his right hand, the black folder in his left. He hesitantly brought the folder over to me and placed it in my lap. I looked at the folder afraid to open it, afraid to look at it. Then I turned to Edward, who gave me a reassuring nod, "Open it."

I brought my fingers the edge of the folder and slowly, carefully opened it. I took one look inside before last night's events came rushing back to me.

_I turned my head sharply, my face draining of any color, when my eyes met with the face of an angel. "Shh," Edward place his hand on my lips before he was certain I wasn't going to scream. I let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the folder._

_I stared at it, before I felt myself being pulled onto Edwards lap. His arms snaked around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. I took in a deep breath, and not knowing where my strength came from, I opened the folder._

_The first thing I noticed was the folder flaps names, "Finished" and "In Progress". I went to the finished side first and, slowly, pulled out his work, careful not to tear anything. The first song was titled "Like Is A Highway". I read through it carefully, knowing what he was thinking of when he wrote it, his motorcycle. Silly boy. Behind his song was the guitar tabs._

I thought back to last night, losing my breath for the moment. I thought back to the songs I read, that I now held in my hands. I thought back to the meaning of those songs, and the particular order they were placed. And lastly, I thought of the message he had written to me, not knowing what was to come.

I turned my head into Edward chest, breathing in the scent of him. I hadn't noticed I was shaking until I was clinging to his unmoving body. His delicious scent calmed me, as I knew it would. I realized I would have to go to Michael's grave soon, but when? I didn't want anyone to know when I went, and I certainly didn't want anyone to come. Let me rephrase that; I want someone to come, Edward, but Edward had to stay. He didn't need to see me in anymore distress. Hopefully I was done crying.

I must have fell asleep in Edwards arm because when I woke again, I opened my eyes slowly, hearing voices.

"Please, Edward. I want her to show me around town!" Alice was whining.

I could feel Edward move slightly under me, "No, Alice. Let her sleep."

"But Edward-"

"Alice!" He hissed.

"Alice let her sleep. She didn't get much last night," Rosalie spoke, the voice of reason. It really was no use. I was awake now.

I moved slowly, picking my head up. I felt Edward's arm tighten around my waist.

"Yay!" Alice squealed with delight.

I turned my head, ignoring Alice, and looked at Edward. He was glaring at Alice and sighed before he turned to me and smiled the smile I loved, "Afternoon, sleeping beauty." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled back, "Afternoon?"

He chuckled, "Why yes, love. You've been sleeping for qu-"

He was interrupted by an excited pixie, "Bella. Bella! Please, show us around town. Please!" She was seriously down on her knees in front of me, hands intertwined.

I laughed at my best friend, "Alice, Forest Glen is a very small town. If you walk out of our driveway you've already left it."

She wasn't letting up, "Please."

I sighed. I really didn't want to do this, "How about dinner and a movie?" That's the only thing Forest Glen provided on weekends, or any other day, for that matter.

She sighed to, defeated, "Okay." She was still pouting.

I tried to get up to gather my things, when Edwards grip on me tightened an pulled me back down. "And where do you think you're going?" I was on his lap now, and he was whispering in my ear.

"To get my car key?" I asked breathlessly.

He chuckled, "Okay." And with that he jumped up. Such a tease.

I gathered some money and my keys to my Infiniti FX45 when Emmett called, "SHOT GUN!" He ran like a little boy out of the house and to the SUV. Everyone burst into giggles.

I turned and looked over at my friends when Jasper caught my eye. He was appraising the SUV and you could tell he wanted to drive it. And since I would rather be next to Edward, in his arms I offered it to him, holding out the keys, "Jasper, would you like to drive?" Like lightning the keys were out of my hands and Jasper in the drivers seat. I shrugged and jumped into the very back of the car, with Edward at my side.

"Nice one, love." Edward chuckled as I playfully smacked him.

I got comfortable with Edward at my side. "Where we going, Bells?" I froze for a moment at the mention of my name, _Bells_. Only one person called me _Bells_. I gulped and tried to pretend like nothing happened. It didn't seem like anyone noticed.

"U-um, go west to the main road. It's a couple miles down." I tried to remain calm and push it out of my thoughts and relax. As Jasper started the car, I turned my head into Edwards chest, inhaling his delicious scent. Instantly calm.

We decided on dinner at the theater (popcorn and pop, of course. Well, maybe a few nachos) and bought our tickets for The Dark Knight, the new Batman thriller with Christian Bale. Alice and Rose took up the job, once again, talking about the lead roll, Christian, only this time I joined in. I always had a thing for Christian, his amazing acting in Batman Begins and then his other roll in The Prestige, the best movies I've ever watched.

Edward didn't seem to care much, I guess he thought the billionaire "playboy" batman was nothing compared to the hot dirty pirates, Jack and Will. I however thought differently. The movie was amazing. Heath Ledger was an amazing actor. The theater itself was packed, whether it was because they love batman, or because it was Heath Ledgers last movie I didn't know.

Edward held my hand the entire time through the movie, and when the I would jump from certain scenes he would chuckle but hold my hand tighter. We left the theater about **hours** later with an Emmett that wouldn't shut up, "Oh my gosh! That was the most amazing movie- Batman and the Joker- Heath Ledgers last movie amazing-" It went on like that most of the ride home, but I didn't pay attention. I was content in the back seat in the arms of Edward.

The ride was slow but I didn't mind; I savored it. I felt Edward move before he kissed my hair. I turned in his arms, "What was that for?"

He smiled, "If I wore a cape and black leather would you choose me over Christian Bale?" His tone was playful but behind the amusement in his eyes I could see his burning curiosity.

I brought my hand up and stroked my chin, teasing him. He rolled his eyes and groaned impaitently. I giggled, "Does this little package deal include a bat-mobile?"

He smiled his dazzling smile, "Why, of course. It wouldn't be right without a bat-mobile." His tone was sarcastic.

I grinned and pressed my lips lightly to his. He kissed me back, soft but with an edge to it. I welcomed it but didn't deepen the kiss, full well knowing we were in a car with our friends. I pulled back but spoke breathlessly, "And you have to save me, always."

His eyes because immensely soft, and caring. "I don't have to be Batman to do that." And he kissed me again.

* * *

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.__  
Watch as we all fly away.  
**Hero, by Nickelback**_

* * *

**Please review, they help me find time!**


	6. Take a Breath

**Sorry for the wait. The real note **authors note** is below.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, whereas the plot is my idea. No copyright in fragment intended.

* * *

Freebird

Take A Breath - Chapter 5

Song – Take a Breath, by the Jonas Brothers

* * *

**Previously**: _I brought my hand up and stroked my chin, teasing him. He rolled his eyes and groaned impaitently. I giggled, "Does this little package deal include a bat-mobile?"_

He smiled his dazzling smile, "Why, of course. It wouldn't be right without a bat-mobile." His tone was sarcastic.

I grinned and pressed my lips lightly to his. He kissed me back, soft but with an edge to it. I welcomed it but didn't deepen the kiss, full well knowing we were in a car with our friends. I pulled back but spoke breathlessly, "And you have to save me, always."

His eyes because immensely soft, and caring. "I don't have to be Batman to do that." And he kissed me again.

* * *

I looked over my shoulder one last time. The scene behind me was to be expected; I didn't know why I was being so paranoid. Alice and Rose were sleeping peacefully in my bed, no sound coming from them but their steady breathing. I sighed relieved. This was going to work.

I had been one week since I came to Forest Glen and I still hadn't completed what I came to do. My friends had been so understanding, but I had to do this alone. It's been amazing having them here, sharing my life with them, but this part I had to do alone.

As I walked downstairs and grabbed the backpack I stuffed full earlier, I thought back to my friends and family and why I was here now. It was six thirty in the morning and I was sneaking around the house in my only casual black clothes with a backpack glued to my back. Everyone in the house was sleeping, except myself, obviously. I guess most people would be curious as to why someone would be up at this time of day with no job or any place to be. Well, I have a place to be and that's where I'm going.

I tipped toed through the house quietly grabbing the Infiniti keys and holding them tightly to prevent them from making any noise as I stepped through the door. For some reason I felt like someone on the run and I found myself constantly looking over my shoulder, making sure no one would stand in my way. By now, I hoped they learned it was impossible. I was on a mission.

As a stepped outside I noticed something I hadn't taken into consideration. Forest Glen was not a very rainy place, probably why I hadn't even considered it, but today just happened to be the day for it to rain, and rain hard,

I got into the SUV quietly, even shutting the door with care. I gently sat my backpack on the passengers seat and backed out of the driveway, fast. I guess in a sense I was on the run. To something, no. From something, yes. My prayer was that I would make it home before my family realized I was gone, or at least complete what I was set out to do.

I drove down the familiar curves of the streets in a haze, listening to the calming rain drop on the windshield, my mind elsewhere.

I don't think anyone is ready to say goodbye to a loved one. And saying goodbye doesn't mean you'll forget them or ever think about them again. And I guess I wasn't even really saying goodbye. It was more like see you soon. And I would, I would see him soon. Someday. I would.

I parked in the same place I had parked previously two days ago. I shut off the engine and took a deep breath. It was quiet all except for the rain.

I sat there for ten minutes hoping the rain would let up, but I only had so much time. I had to go, whether it rained or not. I grabbed my bad, secured my coat around myself, and opened my door. It was now or never.

It seemed the minute I left the warm, dry interior of my rental car into the damp, cold outside world I was drenched. But I wasn't going to let that get me down. I clenched my jacket and began my hike into the woods. Normally, it wouldn't have been a long hike but with my record of clumsiness and my fear weighing me down I wasn't able to go at a fast pace.

I took all the twists and turns of the trail in a haze, trying not to think about what I was going to do; there was plenty of time for that. With all the stumbling and falling I did it took me fifteen minutes for a two minute hike. I guess it didn't help that my boots kept sinking into the mud.

I was finally able to reach my destination, but though I knew I was there I didn't dare to look up. My breathing came in ragged breaths and my heart sped with fear. My eyes watered out of loss. My knees gave out due to weakness. It felt like it was all crashing on me again.

Just being here, being near this place, it felt like Michael was here with me again. I brought back so many memories. We used to fight over who got to use the computer. Or who got to pick what to watch. Or what game to play. There were more recent memories. Ones like homecoming. I didn't go but Michael did. We fought that day. Michael wanted me to go. I kept using the excuse that I didn't have a date, but it wasn't much of an excuse. I had the opportunity to go, a couple people asked me. But I politely turned them down.

Michael didn't want to hear it. When I refused to go Michael said I was going to grow up alone and then left. He didn't talk to me for a week after that until I bribed his attention with food and apologized with desert. It was both a sad an funny memory.

I brought myself back to reality. I was feet from my goal, but it felt like something was holding me back. I was so close but it seemed like I wasn't going to make it. As much as I wanted to get up I just couldn't. So instead I reached around into my backpack and pulled out the first thing my hands touched. A toy motorcycle.

I examined it in my hands, not daring to look at the sight before me, the reason I was here.

The you motorcycle was a miniature 2002 yellow Suzuki. At one point in time it was the vocal point of Forest Glen, if only for a moment. The parents disapproved. They had reason to, especially considering the outcome of owning the bike. The kids, however, were a different story. I cradled the toy in my hands, not yet willing to let go.

It rained harder, still.

I held the bike tight in my hand, still not willing to let go and wondering if my attempt would work, when I reached into my bag and pulled out another metallic object, flat and smooth. I already knew what it was. Michael license plate. It was the only thing that remained from the bike. When we crashed the bike fell into ruins. I looked at it, ran my fingers across the numbers, sighed and then reached into my bag once more.

This time I pulled out a copy of Michaels song, the first one I read. I already place it in a stainless steel photo frame so now it wasn't getting wet. Without having to look I could recite the song word for word.

As I recited the song I felt a unknown presence beside me. It wasn't a scary presence and when I looked no one was there, but I knew better. It was a good presence. An unnamed presence. A calming presence. I got back up knowing now was the time. I gathered my thing and walked to the headstone. I don't think I could have done it on my own, and I don't believe I was. It felt as if someone was showing me the way, gave me the strength, to walk the five life changing steps to my brother, to Michael, to freedom, to a life.

Each step I took kept getting harder and harder. Although the presence was what helped me up, it felt as if I was fading away with each step I took towards Michael.

As I took the slow steps thoughts were racing through my head. _What was I doing here? I wasn't ready to let go. Why was I doing this? How could I do this?_

Those thought kept running through my head. I tried to push them away. It almost worked. Almost

_What would Michael want?_

I froze mid stride. _What _would _Michael want?_ _Would _he want me to let him go? To move on with my life? To go on with everything I wanted in life when he no longer could?

Again as I thought through all this I could feel that calming strength surround me. I took on more step forward before, again, I fell to the ground, tears streaming down my face.

"Why?" I croaked. "Why? Why did you leave? How could you leave me? Why didn't you fight?" Tears we thick in my voice, on my face.

"Why couldn't it have been me? It should have been me." It **should** have. "You shouldn't have left me. You shouldn't have. I miss you so much... So much..."

By now the calming force was long gone.

I placed the toy motorcycle at the base of the headstone, next to one of the lamps my family must have put there.

_"So you'll never be in darkness," My mother once said._

I nodded my head. Michael wouldn't ever be in darkness. Not where he was now. I took comfort in that.

I was ready. This was right. I could feel it. Michael would want this. He would. As I thought that through I could feel the presence rejoin me again, but strong this time. It soothed me, slowed my ragged breathing. I knew this presence. It had a name. Michael Gabriel Swan.

"I need you Michael. I really do, really do, but... but..." I stuttered. Even with the presence here, it was hard to finally say goodbye. I could feel my strength slipping away.

And then I thought of Edward. "You would really like him, you know? Edward. He's everything you wanted for me and then some. He's prefect. He's my flightless angel." Talking about Edward gave me strength. He always watched out for me, even if we've only been together for less than a month, he was the guy for me. "I really wished you could have met him," I whispered.

I took in a deep breath. "I miss you, Michael." I looked at the lamp. I knew where Michael was now. Heaven was supposed to be a wonderful place. It **was** a wonderful place. I put his license plate on one of the lamps hooks. "I miss you," It was below a whisper. I lifted the picture frame from my lap and placed it on the ledge behind the motorcycle. I thought of a line from the song Michael wrote. _"And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too. Yeah, this is my wish."_

I placed my hand over Michaels name, forever etched into the stone. Then I pulled out the one last item from my bag. A rose.

"I love you, Michael." I placed the rose on top of the headstone. "I'll see you someday, soon."

* * *

_World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.  
People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.__  
Don't forget to take a breath.  
**Take a Breath, by the Jonas Brothers**_

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took way too long to get this out there. I have plenty of reasons why but I don't think you want to hear my "excuses". Anyways I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I've been working on this chapter ever since I finished the last one. Please R&R if you still out there and still reading this. I have yet to start the next chapter but when I do I will send out **sneak peeks **if you saying something to me. Don't forget about my myspace! k**thanks**bye.**

By the way, the Jonas Brothers are amazing.


	7. NEW POLL ::: GO VOTE

Yeah, I'm back.

Go check out my poll.  
It's for your benefit.  
And I **will** be updating soon.  
Based on the results.

**k**thanks**bye**


End file.
